A Story of God's Light
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: FF b'day project for uri fishy ... Saengil chukha hamnida, Donghae Oppa ... An EunHae FF for every Polarise around the world ... YAOI, Fantasy chara, cerita abal-abal, aneh and ngaco ... Review juseyo


**Title : A Story of God's Light**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with 2.791 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk and Donghae of Super Junior, Lee Donghwa**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

Semilir angin mengalun lembut di antara dahan-dahan pohon rindang di pinggir sungai yang mengalir pelan. Sesekali kicau burung yang bertengger di dahan-dahan tersbut terdengar, menyanyikan suara alam dalam damai. Rerumputan tipis menghiasi jalan setapak menuju ke pinggiran sungai, dan menambah rona kehijauan di ujung hutan kecil itu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai brunette nampak menikmati semua keindahan tersebut dalam diam. Dia selalu menyukai alam terbuka: sungai yang mengalir, pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, dan segala makhluk hidup yang menghuni hutan tersebut. Dan kedatangannya ke hutan kecil itu telah menjadi sebuah kewajiban, yang selalu ia lakukan saat memiliki waktu luang.

"Hae-ah, hari sudah hampir gelap. Ayo kita pulang ke desa." Sahutan seorang pemuda lainnya membuyarkan semua kenikmatan yang tengah direngkuh pemuda manis itu.

Dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk, ia berkata, "Aku belum ingin pulang, Donghwa _hyung_. Bisakah kita menundanya sebentar lagi?"

Lee Donghwa, sang kakak, menatap pemuda itu dengan cemas. "Kau tahu sendiri sekarang sedang tidak aman, Lee Donghae. Ini bukan tentang kau saja. Keamanan desa menjadi ancaman, bila kita tidak segera pulang."

Donghae menatap kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu dengan perasaan kecewa. Namun apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu betul. Bila mereka pulang terlalu senja, dan melewati hutan untuk pulang menuju desa, hal itu akan sangat berbahaya. Karena mahluk-makhluk buas bisa saja berkeliaran mencari mangsa, dan hal itu bisa mengancam keamanan dan ketenteraman desa tempat mereka bernaung.

Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan pulang itu. Dengan lambat-lambat, Donghae mengikuti langkah sang kakak.

…

Di tengah hutan, segerombolan kunang-kunang nampak mengelilingi cahaya yang lebih besar di tengah-tengah mereka. Cahaya itu tak seperti cahaya kunang-kunang yang berwarna kekuningan. Cahaya itu berwarna keperakan, mirip dengan benda berpendar. Nyanyian hutan kembali terdengar saat sang purnama bertengger tinggi di langit. Dan cahaya keperakan itu mulai menari. Meliuk-liukkan bentuknya, diikuti oleh ratusan kunang-kunang yang mengelilinginya. Ditambah kedatangan hewan-hewan malam penghuni hutan tersebut, membuat tarian itu semakin bersemangat. Hewan-hewan tersebut ikut memeriahkan suasana dengan menarikan gerakan-gerakan seadanya. Dan hal itu membuat sang cahaya keperakan tersenyum di tengah-tengah hutan yang bak pesta itu.

###############

"Donghae, kau mau kemana?" seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil Donghae dari balik biliknya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, _eomma_. Aku ingin pergi ke hutan sebentar, selagi hari belum petang." Donghae menjawab.

"Kau begitu menyukai hutan itu?" Sang _eomma_ meminta Donghae mendekat, dan ia menurutinya. Lalu perlahan ia mengelus surai lembut milik anak bungsunya itu.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku selalu bisa merasakan ketenangan saat berada disana. Dan kepenatan yang kurasakan pun akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"Kau tahu? _Eomma_ menanyakan kepada seorang peramal mengenai peruntungan nasibmu bulan lalu."

"Aish, _Eomma_. Sudah kukatakan, berhentilah menemui peramal. Nasib itu kita yang menentukan, bukan dia." Donghae nampak kesal, dan menunjukkan wajah kekanakan yang kentara.

Sang _eomma_ terkekeh ringan, tak mempedulikan protes dari Donghae. "Dia mengatakan, tak lama lagi kau akan menemukan pendampingmu."

Donghae mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun ia tak lagi membantah perkataan ibunya. Dengan perasaan bingung, ia berjalan menuju ke ujung hutan yang begitu ia sukai.

…

Donghae menatap aliran sungai dengan perasaan gundah. Entah mengapa kali ini dia merasakan aura aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Padahal saat pertama ia menginjakkan kaki ke hutan ini, dia masih baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang, ia menyesal mengapa ia harus merasakan kegelisahan semacam ini saat ia sedang sendirian tanpa perlindungan sang kakak.

"SIAPA KAU?"

Suara gemuruh yang luar biasa hampir saja membuat jantung Donghae melompat keluar. Ia segera berbalik ke belakang dengan tubuh gemetar, dan mendapati sesosok cahaya perak berpendar berada di hadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan aura kemarahan memancar dari cahaya itu, dan itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

"A-aku ... aku hanya ..."

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU MENDATANGI HUTAN INI?" Suara itu kembali menggelegar. Namun kali ini Donghae berusaha tak gentar menghadapinya.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku datang ke tempat ini? Tidak ada satupun larangan yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh mendatangi hutan ini. Jadi aku berhak berada di sini, tanpa harus meminta izin dari siapapun." Donghae berkata dengan nada tegas dibuat-buat, untuk menutupi ketakutan dalam hatinya.

Cahaya keperakan itu terdiam. Nampaknya ia memerlukan waktu untuk menilai apakah makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah teman atau lawan.

"Baiklah. Siapa namamu, dan ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"Aku Lee Donghae, dan aku tinggal di desa di pinggir hutan ini. Aku tidak punya keperluan khususs untuk mendatangi tempat ini. Aku sudah biasa keluar masuk hutan, dan ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk menenangkan diri." Donghae menjawab dengan lancar.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu datang."

"Dan aku pun tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada makhluk sepertimu yang menghuni hutan kecil ini."

Cahaya itu kembali terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Pulanglah. Hutan ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk manusia sepertimu. Lebih baik kau jangan datang lagi."

Dalam sekejab mata, cahaya itu menghilang dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian dalam kebingungan besar.

###############

Hari ini Donghae kembali mendatangi hutan kecil kesukaannya. Setelah beberapa hari ia mendekam di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk menemui cahaya keperakan itu lagi. Ia ingin tahu, mengapa ia tak boleh ke sana, mengapa cahaya itu berada di sana, dan makhluk apa dia sebenarnya.

Dia tidak mendatangi sungai tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu. Kali ini dia merambah ke bagian tengah hutan, yang memang tidak terjamah oleh manusia. Bagian hutan yang diliputi pepohonan besar dan tinggi, serta suasana yang lembab dan dingin. Entah bagaimana, ia yakin cahaya keperakan itu pasti berada disana.

Dengan memantapkan keberanian di dalam hati, Donghae menerobos masuk ke bagian tengah hutan sendirian. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Donghwa, kakaknya. Tapi ia tidak yakin bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan alasan untuk mengajak Donghwa ke bagian kelam dari hutan tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat tiba di bagian hutan yang ia tuju. Betul bahwa pohon-pohon itu menjulang tinggi, namun mereka membentuk suatu kumpulan bak dinding tebal yang menawan. Di tengah-tengah tempat itu, sang cahaya keperakan tengah menatap langit tanpa memalingkan diri dari terpaan sinar matahari. Seperti sebuah magnet dengan kutub berbeda yang saling bertemu, seperti itulah yang dilakukan Donghae ketika melihat sang cahaya. Mendekat perlahan tanpa suara.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan disini?" suara yang keluar dari cahaya perak itu terdengar datar. Tidak seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali, yang penuh amarah dan curiga.

"Aku ingin menemuimu. Dan menanyakan banyak hal," jawab Donghae.

"Aku bukan guru besar, yang bisa kau tanyai dengan mudahnya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, agar kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hanya duduk diam di bawah pohon sana, dan jangan mengganggu meditasiku saat ini."

Kembali Donghae dibuat bingung sang cahaya perak. Namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan itu, duduk di tempat yang diperintahkan, dan menunggu sambil memperhatikan sang cahaya dari jauh. Betapa cahaya perak itu nampak menawan saat sedang melakukan 'meditasi' seperti yang ia katakan. Dan Donghae menambahkan satu lagi pertanyaan di benaknya tentang meditasi macam apa yang ia lakukan.

…

"Jadi, kau ini apa?" Donghae memulai pertanyaannya.

"Aku adalah cahaya Dewa. Yang diturunkan ke bumi karena kesalahan kedua orang tuaku."

"Kesalahan?"

"Ya. Ayahku adalah seorang Dewa Penghancur, tapi ibuku adalah seorang manusia biasa. Semua Dewa di langit tak ada yang menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua. Sehingga aku, anak mereka, dikutuk untuk turun ke bumi dan menetap di hutan terpencil ini."

"Jadi, kau adalah penghuni asli hutan ini? Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, ya. Aku adalah makhluk pertama yang menjadi penghuni hutan ini. Dan tentang berapa lama ... aku sendiri tidak tahu tentang waktu, karena bagiku seberapa lamapun aku berada disini, toh itu tidak akan membuatku keluar dari kutukan ini. Tapi secara kasar, aku sudah berada disini sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu."

Donghae memandang takjub kepada makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Apa ... kau tidak kesepian?"

"Semua makhluk hidup yang berada di hutan ini telah menjadi temanku beratus tahun lamanya. Dan mereka selalu menemaniku menari dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Jadi aku tidak pernah kesepian."

"Menari? Kau suka menari?" mata Donghae nampak berbinar saat mendengar kata itu. Membuat sang cahaya memandang heran kepadanya.

"Ya, aku ..."

"Ayo kita menari bersama," ujar Donghae tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi sang cahaya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin sekali menari bersama-sama. Ayo."

Tanpa basa-basi, Donghae menarik sang cahaya perak ke tengah-tengah tempat itu. Dan mereka pun mulai menari. Bergerak seirama. Mengikuti insting untuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka bersama-sama dalam ritme seimbang. Begitu indah. Tanpa beban. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini.

###############

"_Hyungieeee_." Donghae berteriak dengan ceria saat menemukan sang cahaya perak tengah melakukan meditasi – yang setelahnya dketahui Donghae sebagai ritual untuk bercakap-cakap kepada Dewa Penghancur, ayah dari cahaya perak – seperti biasanya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat senang ya?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Karena _Hyungie_ berjanji akan memberikanku kejutan hari ini." Donghae menjawab masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Cahaya perak itu terdiam. Ia masih ragu apakah ia akan menjalankan niatnya atau tidak. Namun ayahnya berkata bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat. Dan ia mempercayainya.

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu terkejut, atau bahkan menjerit. Cukup perhatikan saja aku." Ia berkata lamat-lamat.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

Bagaikan malaikat yang membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar, seperti itulah apa yang tengah Donghae lihat di hadapannya. Cahaya perak itu perlahan-lahan membelah, dan membentuk siluet yang Donghae kenal betul.

Bentuk manusia. Dengan wajah yang begitu tampan, mata gelap yang berkharisma, hidung bangir, rahang yang tegas, bibir tebal yang menggugah serta surai bersinar keperakan menghiasi kepalanya. Tubuhnya tegap, dengan bahu yang lebar, dada bidang, serta pahatan lengan atas yang sempurna. Walaupun tubuh itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi Donghae yakin betul, bila tubuh mereka bersatu, maka akan terasa sangat pas untuknya.

Astaga! Donghae menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan pemikirannya yang terakhir. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir tidak senonoh atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Namun apa daya, tubuh makhluk yang baru terbentuk di hadapannya itu sungguh sempurna dan menawan.

"_H_-_hyungie_," cicit Donghae pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, saat sang cahaya perak yang telah berubah bentuk itu mendekat padanya. Ia begitu gugup, seperti anak gadis yang akan dilamar kekasihnya.

"Sang Dewa berkata, aku telah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil 'perwujudan'. Dan aku ingin kau yang pertama kali melihat 'perwujudan'-ku yang pertama ini," jelas sang cahaya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hae? Apakah ini sudah baik?"

Donghae menggapai wajah itu dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar. Betapa halus, betapa indah. Betul-betul perwujudan dari cahaya perak yang selama ini ia lihat.

"Hyuk ... jae. Hyukjae. Ya. Hyukjae. Itu nama yang amat sesuai untuk perwujudan ini."

Hyukjae, nama baru sang cahaya perak, menangkup kedua tangan Donghae yang masih betah berlama-lama memegang wajahnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

###############

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kepala desa. Anakmu sudah berbuat tidak senonoh di dalam hutan sana," seru salah satu penduduk desa yang menjadi bagian dari rapat tertutup itu.

"Itu betul. Apalagi ia berbuat itu dengan seorang laki-laki. Mereka bahkan dari jenis kelamin yang sama. Ini amat memalukan," seru yang lainnya memprovokasi.

"Kita harus segera menghukum mereka berdua. Sebelum kita semua dikutuk oleh Dewa karena dosa besar ini, kepala desa," sahut wakil kepala desa.

Sang kepala desa, ayah Donghae dan Donghwa, hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka, anak bungsunya akan melakukan hal yang mencoreng nama baiknya serta desanya. Dia pikir anaknya itu sering pergi ke dalam hutan untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan tenaga sehabis bekerja. Tapi ternyata salah satu penduduk desa yang sedang mencari kayu di hutan tersebut tidak sengaja melihat sang anak sedang bersama seorang pria lain dan melakukan hal-hal mesum.

"Baiklah, kita harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan." Kepala desa akhirnya membuka suara. "Kita akan hukum mereka secepatnya."

…

"Hyukjae _hyung_."

"Hmm?"

"Bila kutukanmu hilang, apakah kau akan kembali ke langit para Dewa?"

Hyukjae berhenti mengelus surai Donghae. Tubuh yang tengah memeluk Donghae dari belakang itu terasa menegang.

"Aku ... tidak tahu."

Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. Menatap sendu kepada mata Hyukjae yang bahkan lebih sendu darinya.

"Aku saja tidak tahu apakah kutukan ini bisa hilang atau tidak. Apalagi untuk kembali ke langit para Dewa. Itu rasanya seperti hal yang mustahil."

Donghae merasa menyesal karena menanyakan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Dia pun menghambur ke pelukan Hyukjae dan menangkup tubuh tegap itu dengan begitu erat. "Maafkan aku, _hyungie_."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hae. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa sesungguhnya." Hyukjae tersenyum melihat rasa bersalah Donghae. "Lagipula, aku bahagia berada disini. Di bumi. Karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Bersamamu."

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin menjawab salah satu pertanyaanmu dahulu yang belum kujawab."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Pertanyaan 'mengapa aku tidak lagi melarangmu untuk datang menemuiku'."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan mata penasaran. "Jadi?"

"Karena saat itu aku sudah tahu, bahwa orang yang ditakdirkan untuk kucintai telah datang."

###############

Nampak segerombolan penduduk desa tempat Donghae tinggal sedang menuju ke bagian tengah hutan. Mereka membawa berbagai senjata, mulai dari pisau, pedang, bahkan tombak. Di bagian depan gerombolan, nampak kepala desa didampingi wakil kepala desa. Mereka akan menghukum kedua insan yang mereka anggap menuai dosa bagi desa mereka.

Dan saat mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju, mereka disuguhkan pemandangan yang sudah mereka kira pasti tengah berlangsung disana. Sang kepala desa tampak sangat marah saat melihat anak bungsunya sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria tak dikenal. Dia pun menggeram marah.

"LEE DONGHAEEEE."

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Hyukjae, dan amat terkejut dengan kedatangan sang ayah di tempat ini. Ditambah dengan sebagian besar penduduk desa yang juga memandang keduanya dengan amarah yang meluap. Dia amat ketakutan.

Namun berbeda dengan Hyukjae. Ia menatap semua orang yang ada disana tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Ia tahu, bahwa cepat atau lambat, takdir cinta akan segera menemuinya. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka takdir itu akan datang sebegitu cepat.

"KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU, KAU MAKHLUK BAR-BAR," teriak kepala desa dengan lantang.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menyuruh Donghae untuk maju. Namun Donghae tak juga beranjak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _hyungie_. Aku akan bersamamu disini," cicit Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aku akan bicara pada mereka baik-baik. Jadi pulanglah ke ayahmu, Hae."

Donghae menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia bisa melihat keganasan yang melingkupi penduduk desa di hadapannya. Ia takut tidak akan pernah melihat Hyukjae lagi.

Hyukjae hanya bisa diam. Dia tahu dia tak akan bisa menolak keinginan Donghae. Tapi ia ingin Donghae selamat. Tidak terlibat dalam hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi bila dia tetep berada disini. Jadi dia mendorong Donghae dengan kuat, hingga tubuh itu menerjang penduduk desa. Untunglah, mereka dengan sigap menangkap Donghae.

"BAWA DONGHAE PERGI DARI SINI. SEKARANG!" teriak kepala desa.

Dan Donghae hanya bisa membulatkan mata saat penduduk yang diperintahkan ayahnya membawa dirinya pergi dari tempat itu. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat bagaimana semua orang yang tinggal mulai menyerang Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Dia terus berteriak, agar dilepaskan dan dibiarkan menolong Hyukjae. Tapi apa daya, dia tak mampu melakukannya.

…

"SERANG DIA!" seru wakil kepala desa.

Semua orang pun bergerak mengepung Hyukjae. Mereka pun mulai menyerang Hyukjae dengan brutal dengan semua senjata yang mereka punya. Tapi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak gentar melihatnya. Dia hanya memejamkan mata, dan sebuah perisai pelindung segera terbentuk di sekeliling tubuhnya. Semua senjata yang akan menyerang tubuhnya pun terpental jauh dari pemiliknya. Membuat semua orang terkejut tak karuan. Mereka mencoba meyerang Hyukjae lagi, tapi lagi-lagi hal yang sama pun terulang. Tak ada satupun yang bisa melukai Hyukjae.

Dan di saat itulah, petir dan halilintar menyambar tanah di sekitar tempat itu dengan kerasnya. Membuat semua orang kembali ketakutan karena seakan-akan mereka diserang dari langit. Hampir sebagian besar lari terbirit-birit karena petir itu terus menerus menyambar, dan melukai sebagian yang lain. Sementara Hyukjae tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan hanya menyaksikan bagaimana penderitaan orang-orang yang berusaha melukai anak Dewa.

"Se-sebenarnya ... makhluk apa kau?" tanya kepala desa dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Hyukjae menatap sendu kepada ayah dari orang yang dicintainya. Ingin sekali ia menolong, tapi ayahnya sendiri juga akan membakar dirinya dengan petir bila Hyukjae berusaha menolong orang-orang yang akan mencelakakan dirinya. Jadi dia hanya menjawab. "Aku adalah takdir anakmu."

…

Donghae terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dalam sekejab, orang-orang yang membawanya pergi itu tersambar petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar dari langit. Dan mereka semua hangus terbakar. Membuat Donghae amat ketakutan, dan merasa sendirian.

Dia ingin sekali kembali ke tempat Hyukjae, tapi entah mengapa langkahnya terasa amat berat. Melihat ayah dan orang yang dicintainya bertarung, itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu siapapun yang akan menjemputnya di tempat ini. Entah itu ayahnya, Hyukjae, atau bahkan Dewa Kematian sekalipun.

Tak lama berselang, langit pun kembali cerah. Tak meninggalkan bekas adanya petir menyambar. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa pertarungan sudah selesai. Dan di saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Hyukjae berjalan melangkah ke arahnya. Dengan sinar keperakan melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyukjae _hyung_." Donghae berlari ke arah Hyukjae dan memeluknya. Ia bahagia, karena Hyukjae sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Maaf, membuatmu kuatir," sahut Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeleng sambil kembali menangis. "Apa ... apa ayahku selamat?"

Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan perasaan iba. Dengan pelan, ia menggeleng. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mampu melindunginya."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan mata sendu, namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Kaulah saat ini yang terpenting untukku. Asal kau selamat, aku tidak apa-apa."

Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae dalam-dalam. Ia tahu ini adalah akhir yang sedih, namun ia tak ingin akhir kisah cintanya juga berakhir sedih. "Maukah ... kau bersamaku selamanya?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae pun mengangguk. "Aku akan bersamamu selamanya."

**END**

**From the author ...**

Annyeong haseyo, readerdeul ^^

Apa-apaan ini? FF ababil. Ngaco dari awal sampe akhir. Hahaha

Saya lagi gila, karena masalah silih berganti menimpa Super Junior-ku tersayang. Dan OTP-ku selain EunHae, yaitu KyuMin. Jadi yah, begitulah. FF ancur inilah yang jadi korban.

Padahal harusnya ini jadi hari yang membahagiakan untuk Haeppa, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa berbahagia dulu untuknya saat ini. Tapi tetep aku akan ucapin selamat ultah buat my fishy tersayang.. Loph you, mmuach :*

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review on this story?


End file.
